clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fudd's Nightmare
Fudd's Nightmare is what happened when Fudd went to bed after his pick-nick in the park with Mabel. The event Chapter One One bright summer morning in the USA Fudd decided that it would be nice to have a pick-nick in the park although he didn't enjoy it alone. As he walked along the path he noticed it was quite busy. Many penguins were enjoying a nice pick-nick with there friends. Fudd looked around him trying to find a good spot somewhere in the shade. Just then he caught a glimpse of Mabel. "Oh hi Mabel wanna have a pick-nick with me!?" Fudd asked loudly. All the penguins turned and looked at Fudd. Mabel looked at Fudd and shrieked "Fudd! %$!&%**&^%$#$@#&!" "Oh goody! I'm so glad I don't have to eat alone" he said laying the blanket down in the grass. Mabel scowled and sat down on one end of the blanket. "You like fish sticks?" Fudd asked. "No you phreak! !@#$#^*%#$@%&^$" Mabel shouted loudly. Fudd didn't seem to be paying attention and handed her the basket. After that Mabel left with a huge grumpy frown on her face. Fudd yawned. "I better go home and take a nap" he said. Chapter Two When Fudd got home he went straight to his bed and in seconds fell asleep. ---- "Fudd wake up" a voice said. Fudd rolled over and opened his eyes. Just then a friendly looking penguin waved his flipper in Fudd's face. "Hey, wake up sleepy head" the penguin said. Fudd squinted. Then he hopped out of bed. "Who are you?" Fudd asked. "Guess" the penguin said. "Uhh Aunt Agatha?" Fudd asked. "Nope, guess again" the penguin said smiling. "James of the Jungle?" Fudd guessed. He used to watch the show all the time. The penguin shook his head. "Give up?" the penguin asked. Fudd shrugged and then nodded rapidly. "Russel Penguy" the penguin said said importa- ntly. "Follow me" said Russel. "Okay" Fudd said happily unaware of any danger that lay ahead. Chapter Three Fudd followed Russel to a huge castle. "Wanna meet the king of USA?" Russel asked. "Okay" Fudd agreed. When they entered the castle Fudd felt a but nervous. A gost like sound came from down a hall way. "Are you sure the king of USA lives here?" Fudd asked. "Yep, he's my dad" Russel said. Just then a giant figure of a penguin stood in there way. "Who dares to enter my kingdom" the Penguin boomed. He was a tall black penguin with red eays that glared down at them. "It's just me father, and a friend I brought" Russel said casually. "Humf" said the "King" "Can I show him around?" Russel asked. "I will do that" the "King" said with a chuckle. "Follow me" he said. Fudd followed the "King" down a hall of doors. Then the "King" took something from his packet that appeared to be a key. Then he opened one of the doors. "Come in" the "King" said. But Fudd spoted a chain hanging on the wall. Fudd gasped and looked around him. What would he do? Chapter Four Fudd ran for his life. A few times he stumbled over a cob web and stuff but he was in the lead. Just then he saw the front castle door. It was wide open. He ran out and ran so far and all the way back to his room. But there standing in the door way was the "King" "Mwahahaha!" the "king" laughed. "Uhh...nice to know you..b-bye" Fudd said. Just then he sat up in his bed. It was all a dream! "Few" Fudd said with a sigh. "I'm hungry" he said. He jumped out of bed and ran to his refrigerator and pulled out a fish. "Mmm" he said. "Nuthing like a juicy fish stick" he said smiling. THE END! Result See also * Link External links * External link Category:Events